The Truth of Adam Hale
by cyberdigi
Summary: xover with Red Faction: Origins; part of my 2011 LLI BINGO fills. What is the truth about Adam Hale, is he really who he thinks he is? Or someone else entirely. Future part of my Butterfly series Warning: Brainwashing


**Disclaimer:** RTD and BBC (and all that it entails) owns them and all rights, if I owned them I would have fic writers doing the scripts, regardless of what RTD thinks (hmmm assassin!Ianto, Empath!Ianto, or vampire!Ianto or even all three as cannon, that'd be fun)

**A/N:** As this was 5 fills for my 2011 BINGO card it was originally posted in 5 separate parts, they will be posted in 1 part as they were intended to be read in sequence and to make it easier to read. The parts will be separated by oOo. The original subtitle will be listed in italics

For those interested the fills were (in order) Living on another world, Virtual Reality, Kidnapped by the TARDIS, Flying, and Aromatherapy.

**The Truth of Adam Hale**

_Jacks' Memories_

Jack looked out over the Martian landscape that had been his home for the last quarter of a century.

He and Ianto had moved to the Mars colony soon after the revolution to help with rebuilding and organizing efforts. While it wasn't strictly under Torchwood jurisdiction, they both agreed they wanted to help.

Together they had worked with the colonists and the Marauders, trying to help them come to some agreement for the next twenty years.

Then five years ago, they were at a Marauders camp trying to negotiate, when the camp was attacked by white soldiers.

The fighting lasted less than a quarter of an hour. As the dust cleared, Jack looked around after reviving and realized he was left alone in the annihilated camp.

Ianto was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Who is Adam Hale?_

*Five years earlier*

Ianto's head felt like it was in a vice as he woke up and opened his eyes to blackness. There seemed to be some sort of visor on his head covering his eyes, and his arms and legs were tied to the table he was lying on.

He could hear people speaking somewhere above him.

"Are you sure this will work, that he'll be able to pass as the original?"

"Of course, they bear a passing resemblance to each other and we kept Adam isolated for the most part."

"But will this technique work?"

"Trust me, by the time we're done, we'll have our Adam Hale, and won't have to worry about him running off to start a cult."

"Then let's begin."

Suddenly Ianto's vision was filled with colors, and there was a voice in his ears.

"You are Adam Hale. You are Adam Hale. Destined to command the people of Mars. You are Adam Hale."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A Rescue of Sorts_

When Jack heard the reports from Jake Mason his heart dropped to his stomach.

_Oh, Ianto, what did they do to you? And how do I fix it?_

_And how am I supposed to find you?_

That was all Jack could think of; Mars was a huge place, and finding Ianto would be near impossible. So he made a call and asked for a favor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Adam Hale wandered through the desert. He had a destiny and he would complete it, or he would die trying.

He wasn't sure how he survived the destruction of White Faction base, but he had woken up in the rubble unharmed.

He had been wandering for days with no sign of anyone when he saw the strangest thing he could remember seeing.

A blue…box? In the middle of nowhere?

It had 'police box' printed on it, but what the hell was a police box?

But still, there might be something he could use inside.

Cautiously he approached the box and opened the door and stepped inside.

"What the hell, how can this possibly be this size?"

Suddenly, the door closed behind him and the room he was in lurched. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

He was trapped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Traveling Home_

Adam tried the door several more times and it actually did open on the tenth try.

But instead of the arid landscape of Mars he saw the blackness of space with stars flying by.

"What the hell?"

He rushed over to what appeared to be a console, only to have images fill his mind when he touched it.

A glowing woman.

A man in a long World War II coat.

The man holding him.

He cradled his head in his hands.

"What is this? I am ADAM HALE!"

To his surprise, a voice in his head answered him.

_You are Ianto Jones. You made the choice for My Jack._

More images filled his mind.

An oriental woman.

A woman with big eyes and gap teeth.

A sour looking man.

_You are Ianto Jones. Don't let the harm they caused you keep you from where you belong._

"I AM ADAM HALE"

But the images made sense; it seemed like he should know them. That somehow, they were what was _right_.

He expected the mystery voice to answer him again, but instead a male voice answered.

"You are Ianto Jones, the man I've loved for over a century."

Adam looked up and saw the man in the long coat from his visions…this man…this man…he knew him.

"Jack?"

Then it was like water washed over his mind, and it was clear.

He was Ianto Jones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_The Aftermath_

"Oh my God, Jack! What have I done?" Ianto cried, sinking to his knees.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, cradling Ianto to his chest, slowly rocking his lover.

"It wasn't you. Not really. They messed with your mind and made you into someone you're not," Jack soothed.

"But _I_ still did it!"

"Ianto," Jack said sadly.

Suddenly, the console room filled with a strong scent.

"Lavender?" Ianto asked.

Jack smiled.

"It's the TARDIS, she's trying to help you feel better."

Ianto just buried his face in Jack's chest and cried while his lover comforted him.

After a long while, Ianto began to calm.

"Whether it was how I'd normally be or not, _I_ still did those things, Jack; I ordered the destruction of the terraformer!"

Jack looked at his lover sadly before replying, "Well, as far as the terraformer, Alec was able to stop you. But for everything else, I wish I could make it better. I understand, I've done lots of things in my life I'm not proud of, and they were all me."

Ianto looked at his lover.

"I know. I've never asked, though, how you've dealt with it."

"I've just had to make myself into a better person, try to do more good than the bad I've caused. At least you're already a better person than the one who did those things," Jack told Ianto with a sad smile. "And I'll be by your side the whole time."

Jack leaned his forehead against Ianto's.

"Together we'll do some good deeds, but first I think we'll take some time out for just us. I've missed you."

Ianto looked even more devastated.

"I wish I could say I missed you, but I…"

Jack shushed him. "I know, let's just say I've done enough missing for the both of us. Where do you want to go? The TARDIS will take us where ever you want."

"Just somewhere where it's just the two of us," Ianto said, burying his head in Jack's chest again.

Jack smiled.

"I know just the place."


End file.
